<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shazam! by Ashton210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703719">Shazam!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210'>Ashton210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rwby Style Trailers [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rwby Style Trailers [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shazam!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screen opens up to a wide shot of a city but then quickly changed to a young Jaune Arc as he was casually walking in the streets. "You've run from foster homes in six counties." A woman said in the background.</p><p>The screen then flipped to Jaune running and him breaking into a car. "I can take care of myself." Jaune insisted as he sat in an office.</p><p>"When your 18." The woman said as Jaune looked away to the other room where a man and a woman were waiting in a room. "Give these people a chance, because that's what they're giving you."</p><p>Jaune watched at his foster parents with an unsure feeling about them.</p><p>The screen changes to a car driving up to a house with Christmas lights surrounding it. The screen shifts to Jaune inside the family home with the people within it.</p><p>"This is Jaune Arc." The woman introduced as Jaune came across a blue haired boy with a walking crutch. "Make sure you make him feel at home."</p><p>"They seem nice..." Neptune whispered to Jaune as the screen shifts to the whole family. "But don't buy it." Neptune said.</p><p>"It gets real Game of Thrones around here." Neptune said in a serious voice as Jaune got instantly worried for his well being.</p><p>Until Neptune snorted in amusement. "Dude, just messin' around." Neptune said, patting Jaune on the arm as Jaune sighed, "You look at me and you're like, "Why so dark? you're a disabled foster kid, you've got it all!" Neptune recapped as Jaune walked off.</p><p>The screen then changed to a school setting as Jaune and Neptune walking in the hallways.</p><p>"If you could have one super power. what would you pick?" Neptune asked as Jaune saw that Neptune had a bunch of superhero memorabilia.</p><p>"Everybody chooses flight. You know why?" Neptune asked as he and Jaune was sat around a lunch table.</p><p>"So they can fly away from this conversation?" Jaune remarked as the screen changed to outside, with Jaune walking on his own while Neptune follows. "No, because heroes fly!" Neptune answered.</p><p>They kept moving until Neptune was suddenly grabbed by some bullies as they slammed him onto a car, tossed him to the ground and kicked him.</p><p>"What, do you need your fake family to fight for you?" The bully mocked as Jaune looked back in disgust and anger at the two bullies picking on Neptune.</p><p>"Hey!" Jaune called out as one of them looked behind him, only to get whacked in the face by a crutch. Jaune then used the the end of the crutch to slam it against the first bullys stomach as he went down in pain.</p><p>"Man, sorry about that." Jaune said as he faked winced at the pair.</p><p>The screen then shifted to Jaune running throughout the town, running from the bullies, eventually leading down to a subway area as Jaune managed to get inside of one of them as the doors shut on the bullies and Jaune pulled a few faces at them as he got away to safety.</p><p>After he got away from the bullies, Jaune sat down on a seat and relaxed himself, feeling like nothing else would happen today.</p><p>Until he noticed something peculiar. The text above him changed from regular english to some sort of ancient text and the subway's lights started to flicker back and forth.</p><p>"Jaune Arc..." A deep and mysterious booming voice called out to the young boy as the subway started to rumble, the glass on the windows started to freeze up and the other people on the cart disappeared. "I chose you, as champion..." The voice continued as Jaune closed his eyes hut and held on tight for dear safety.</p><p>Once the comotion had stopped, Jaune stood by the exit doors as they began to open up. The doors open to a cave like surrounding.</p><p>"Hello!" Jaune called out, hoping someone was out there who was listening.</p><p>The screen the shifted to Jaune entering a throne like area and far in front of him was an old wizard, holding a staff and bared a symbol of a lighting bolt on his chest as he sat on a throne and above the man was the same symbol of a lighting bolt.</p><p>"Say my name so my powers can flow through you" The old man said to the young Arc as he circled around him.</p><p>"But I don't know your name sir" the young blonde said.</p><p>The ancient wizard looked up at the young boy. "Shazam" The sage old wizard answered.</p><p>Jaune just snorted in amusement at this. "Are you for real?"</p><p>"SAY IT!" The wizard demanded.</p><p>"Okay!" Jaune said, stopped laughing out of fear of the old man.</p><p>He then held onto the staff and began to say the words. "Shazam?" Jaune said in a uncertain tone.</p><p>Then, a bolt of lighting struck down onto Jaune Arc as lighting and smoke began to fill the room.</p><p>A hand slammed onto the ground. As Jaune rise up from the ground, he then saw himself in shock as he had aged to a man in his twenties and now wore a red suit with a white cloak and bared a lighting bolt that glowed with immense power. He had become, Earth's Mightiest Mortal.</p><p>The screen the changed to Neptune by the kitchen window. He suddenly screamed when he saw the older Jaune suddenly snapped there holding a sign that said. "Don't scream"</p><p>"It's me! It's Jaune" Jaune said as he pointed to himself.</p><p>"What is happening?" Neptune whispered to himself as he was way beyond confused by these events. He then went outside to where Jaune was.</p><p>"Your're the only person I know that knows anything about this caped crusader stuff." Jaune said to the blued haired boy.</p><p>"Can I?" Neptune asked, gesturing to Jaune's lighting bolt.</p><p>Jaune looked down to what he was referring to. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." Jaune obliged.</p><p>Neptune slowly placed his hand on the lighting bolt and as his hand got closer, strains of electricity sprung from the bolt on to his fingers, similar to a tesla coil as Neptune laughed in amazement at this.</p><p>"It's crazy, right?" Jaune said with a nervous smile.</p><p>"What are your superpowers?" Neptune asked out of excitement.</p><p>Jaune eye's widen at this thought in surprise. "Superpowers? Dude, I don't even know how to pee in this thing!" Jaune exclaimed.</p><p>The screen then changed to Neptune in a parking lot area, with a cam recorder and a notepad. The video started up with Neptune holding the notepad up with the words "Super Strength Test I" While Jaune just did a little dance before he began the test.</p><p>Jaune then punched a huge chunk of a pillar off as the young Arc looked amazed.</p><p>"You have super strength!" Neptune said in excitement.</p><p>"Can you fly?" Neptune asked as Jaune's eye's widen in shock at this.</p><p>"Flight Test I" the words filled the screen as Neptune and Jaune were outside, with Jaune on a skateboard ramp.</p><p>The young Arc took a step back and leaped straight into the air!...by a few feet in the air before he started to fail around before falling straight into the ground in pain.</p><p>"You okay!?" Neptune called out. "Why aren't you talking?" Neptune asked as all Jaune could do is groan in pain.</p><p>IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD</p><p>The screen then shifted to a car crashing right in front of Neptune and the two bullies as they looked shocked and terrified.</p><p>"You know, I don't think that's going to buff out." Neptune said.</p><p>The screen then changed to Jaune and Neptune in the mall as Jaune started to use his powers to charge peoples phones. "Your phone's charged, your phone's charged." Jaune said as he used lighting.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the phones he charged suddenly exploded due to overpower. "What the hell!" The man exclaimed.</p><p>Say</p><p>The screen then showed Jaune with aged man, who wore a black trench coat, had a scar on his eye and looked intimidating. "Your like a bad guy right?" Jaune asked.</p><p>Jaune Arc then went to through the first punch but was instantly grabbed by the doctor.</p><p>Say</p><p>The Magic Word</p><p>Jaune, as his younger self was walking towards something with a determined look on his face. "SHAZAM!" Jaune yelled to the skies as a lighting bolt struck apon him and he changed to his alter ego.</p><p>Jaune and Neptune were now in a store as Jaune walked forward."Gentlemen!" Jaune said to a pair of store robbers as they held the woman at gunpoint. They then pointed their guns at the hero and immediately shot him.</p><p>The bullet however, fell to the ground as it had a dent on it as Jaune was in awe at this.</p><p>"You have bullet immunity!" Neptune exclaimed in absolute glee.</p><p>"I'm bulletproof..." Jaune gasped as Neptune laughed in excitement and the two thugs were very confused about the situation.</p><p>Jaune and Neptune laughed at this in excitement. Jaune then turned to the gun men. "Your dead." Jaune said with a straight face.</p><p>Seconds later, the two goons were thrown out of the store, via a window as they fell to the ground, wrapped around in christmas lights as two onlookers looked on in shock.</p><p>Jaune and Neptune causally walked out the store, Jaune holding a crate of drinks. "Sorry about your window!" Jaune apologized.</p><p>"Have a good night!" Neptune said.</p><p>"But your welcome for not getting robbed!" Jaune added as the two thugs stumbled on the ground. "Oh hey, what's up!" Jaune said in a cool tone to a woman passing by. "I'm a superhero" Jaune said with a smirk.</p><p>SHAZAM!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>